RockmanEXE ATOM
by Kaji Motomiya
Summary: After the battle with Cache.EXE, life seemed to return to normal for Net Saver, Netto Hikari and Rockman.EXE. However, all good things must come to an end as Netto's time in Densan draws to a close, taking him to the more industrial Cyber City. Netto adapts to a new life until he is called to action to stop an underlying conspiracy from a cyber-terrorist organization NIGHTMARE!


(Author's Note: A recent review told me that some names were removed due to the fic's original usage of the .EXE suffix the Net Navis were named with coupled with 's formatting issues. If you are reading this fic fully aware of that .EXE is a thing, thank you for being a loyal Rockman fan. As of now, the edits have been placed with no weird gaps in names. On only will the .EXE suffix will not be used as originally.)

It is the year 20XX.

Society has made great progress towards technological evolution; everything is connected to the Internet. From computers to electrical appliances, everything has its own cyber net. And inhabiting these cyber nets are programs that allow them to work.

Among these programs are the sentient computer programs known as Internet Navigators, or NetNavis for short. Just as there are many types of people in the world, there are many types of NetNavis that specialize in different things, but they all come back to the same routine: combat. NetNavis can be customized to fight or bust Viruses, or even each other. Their Net Operators, or NetOps, are their partners that allow them to optimize their battle capabilities, and the two are lifelong friends. Some Navis operate without a NetOp, and they can either be programmed to do good or evil deeds.

NetOps and NetNavis that are dedicated to fighting Net Crimes caused by evil doers are known as Net Saver, combat agents that work with the police. And one among them has seen his share of adventures, disasters that have almost destroyed the world in more than one occasion.

His name is Netto Hikari. His NetNavi is RockmanEXE.

He helped dismantle the diabolical World Three and their successor Neo-World Three, defeated the Darkloids of Nebula and its leader Dr. Regal, prevented the extraterrestrial NetNavi from destroying the world with the help of his friends and a soldier of the past, thwarted a parallel version of Lord Wily from taking over their dimension, and deleted the NetNavi Cache to prevent him from assimilating himself with the real world.

But Netto is still just a twelve-year old boy, and he still has a great future ahead of him.

This story is just another one of his stories.

* * *

"Everyone, the end of your year is almost coming," announced Mariko Oozono, the Akihara Elementary School teacher. She too had been involved in Netto's adventures in some shape or form, but her primary role was Netto's sixth grade teacher. But not for long. "I know there are only a few months left until the end of your elementary school years, but…as your teacher, I…" She did her best to hold back her tears. "…I'm glad to have been able to see you all grow up!"

As she began to sob in front of her students, they tried to console her. The girl with pink hair, Meiru, turned to Netto's seat behind her. She was his childhood friend, and a close confidant. "Ms. Mariko won't stop talking about it," she jested. "This is the third week in a row since the new year started. But you decided where you are going for Middle School, right, Netto?" However, Netto didn't reply. He was looking out the window with a dazed expression with his chin on his palm. A lot of things seemed to be on his mind.

"…Netto?"

Two of Netto's friends, Dekao Ooyama and Yaito Ayanokouji, also noticed Netto's distant look. It was rare to see Netto not as energetic as he usually was.

In the class's Cyber Net, the blue bomber RockmanEXE looked at Netto from his digital screen. With him was the hulking NetNavi, GutsManEXE, a butler-like Navi, GlydeEXE, and a pink feminine Navi, RollEXE.

"Rockman," Roll called to him, "is Netto okay? He's been quiet the entire day."

"He was just fine yesterday-guts!" Gutsman added. "He ate so much curry yesterday, we almost ran out of stock-guts!"

"Could it be that Netto isn't feeling well?" Glyde inquired. "He did seem to be on a fun streak recently. Didn't he take us all to the amusement park just a few days ago as well?"

Rockman lowered his head and shook it. "It's…not like that," he finally replied. "But…unless Netto-kun says so, I…"

All of a sudden, Netto stood up from his desk. "Netto-kun!" Rockman gasped.

With a deep breath, Netto started, "Everyone…I have an announcement to make." All eyes were on him now. Mariko had stopped crying. Netto clenched his fists and looked up. "I…after we graduate here, I…me and my family are…" The words were hard to bring out, no matter how many times he paused. He swallowed and continued. "…We're moving from Akihara…and leaving Densan City."

There was a collective gasp. Dekao, Yaito, and especially Meiru were the most shocked. "Wait a second…" Meiru collected herself. "What do you mean…you never told me…told US any of this."

"I know, but…" Netto looked down. "I was supposed to keep it quiet until graduation, but…it would hurt more if I did so. Dad got a transfer to the new SciLab branch in Cyber City." The collective gasp was even louder the second time. Cyber City was a big bustling city that was larger than Densan. "We'll be moving at the end of the year. So…I probably won't see you guys a lot after this."

"Netto-kun…" Rockman bit his lower lip. "I know you tried hard to, but…"

"Rockman, is this true?!" Roll exclaimed, her arms to her chest. "Are you…really leaving us?"

Rockman turned to Roll, and saw Gutsman and Glyde with their worried looks. He smiled a little bit and replied, "It's only for a little bit."

Mariko lowered the clipboard she used for attendance and let out a heavy sigh. "Netto, you are a valuable student in this class as much as everyone else," she stated. "We'll deeply miss you. But please come by when you can. Akihara is your home too."

Netto nodded with a smile and said, "It's only for a little bit."

But Meiru couldn't bear to look at him after that. It just hurt a little too much.

* * *

The graduation ceremony had ended. From this point on, Netto and his friends were middle schoolers. Netto never showed them where he had applied, maybe to save himself the pain. After the ceremony, he attached his rollerblades and sped off towards the school gates.

"Netto!" Meiru called as she reached out to him. But she was too late, for he had already left. Dekao, Yaito, and Tohru walked up to her as she held her hands close to her chest. "Idiot…he won't even say good-bye…"

"That stupid Netto," Yaito grumbled. She seemed annoyed with her friend, but she was only putting on airs. She was actually biting her lower lip and clenching the hem of her skirt. "Who does he think he is…"

"Maybe it's for the best," Tohru added. "He entertained us for the last few months without asking for anything. It must've been really hard for him to hold it all in like that."

The three of them were holding in their tears, but the gorilla-like dribbling sobs of Dekao ruined the moment. "Who bill be mah e-eternal ribaaaal!" he cried out. "WHO BIL EAT MAH CURRYYY?!"

They knew. It wasn't just themselves in pain, but it was everyone, including Netto. They looked at each other and nodded, helping Dekao up. They decided to see Netto off one last time.

* * *

Netto skated back to his home, where the moving truck was all loaded. His father and mother were taking out the last things from the house. The two of them attended the graduation, but left early to finish preparing the move. "Mom, Dad!" Netto called to them as he skidded to a halt near the car. "So, is everything ready?"

"Yup!" confirmed Yuuichirou Hikari. "We've finished packing the last of everything. We just wanted to see the house one last time before we leave."

Netto moved closer to his parents, looking up at their house with them. "It's been so long since you were born," his mother Haruka reminisced. "You used to cause so much trouble back then…"

"M-Mom!"

Rockman materialized on Netto's shoulder, looking up at the house with them. "This was the house I was born in…" he said to himself. He had a lot of fond memories, such as their first encounter with World-Three in the stove computer, and having to take care of Zoanoroid Navi Trill many times during the night. It was the house where he first met Netto, and he could feel the heaviness in his chest knowing that he was about to leave it. "Netto-kun, a lot has happened here, but it's time we said good-bye."

"I know," Netto nodded. "It's okay. I was given enough time to prepare for this."

"What about the others?" Rockman added.

"It's okay. They understand." Netto bit his lower lip. "It's for the be-"

"NETTO!"

Netto turned to the sound of his name being called. Coming down the street towards their car were Dekao, Tohru, Yaito, and Meiru. Their Navis were projected on their shoulders. "Everyone…" Now faced with the friends he was about to leave, Netto found it harder to say good-bye. "I'm sorry, but I have to go soon."

"We know, you idiot!" Yaito yelled. "And we're going to see you off until the end!"

"There is always a place for you here in Densan City," Dekao added, sniffling his dripping snot. "And when you come back, I'll make you the best curry the world has ever seen!"

"And if you need us, we'll help out in any way we can," Tohru smiled.

Netto looked at everyone, but when he turned to Meiru, whose cheeks were pink and flushed, he was at a loss. Looking at her expression, he realized how hard it was for her to say what she wanted to. "Meiru-chan…" Then he reached into his bag and pulled out an envelope. It was addressed to Kifune, Commissioner of the Net Police. He walked towards Meiru and placed it into her hands.

"What's this?" she asked.

"When I'm gone, there's no one else to protect Densan City. Enzan is in Ameroupe, and I haven't heard from him since after the Cache incident. There will not be any Net Saver for Densan City. So…in my place, I want you to be the one to do it."

There was a silence among the group that was immediately ended by loud, surprised gasps. Meiru grew even more flustered. "M-Me?! I mean, I'm not as a capable Net Battler like you are, but I'm not cut out for being a Net Saver!"

"There's no one more capable to me than you are," Netto said. "You have the skills. That's why…I wrote a recommendation for Commissioner Kifune. Well, Rockman helped me. So…"

Before he could finish, Netto felt Meiru's finger press against his lips. The act caused him to blush as he looked down at his friend, who was even redder. "I…I will. So…when you're gone, keep in touch. I'll show you I can do it."

The two of them stared into each other's eyes as Meiru slowly lowered her finger. "You better go. I…We'll be waiting for you."

Netto looked up at the others, who all gave him reassuring nods. He smiled and gave them a thumbs-up gesture. "You guys…I promise, I'll see you guys again. No matter how long it takes!"

As Yuuichirou called him to the car, Netto waved good-bye and entered the car. The moving truck already began to drive away, and the car began to follow suit. The children called out to Netto, waving as the car disappeared from view. Meiru held the recommendation letter in her hands tightly and wiped her tears. "Netto…"

Netto sat in the car, looking at his PET. He smiled knowing that things turned out well in the end. Without any regrets, he felt ready to start his new life in Cyber City.

"Netto-kun," Rockman whispered to his NetOp. "Are you okay?"

Netto looked to his side towards his NetNavi. Rockman's eyes widened when Netto had finally looked to him, noticing an expression he'd hadn't before. "I'm fine," Netto replied.

Rockman hesitated, but then he smiled. "Okay…" However, that wasn't what Rockman meant to say; he felt it wasn't the right time to say it. What he had meant to say was,

"…It will be okay."

* * *

It had been one week since Netto graduated from Akihara Elementary. Having moved into a new home similar to his old home, Netto seemed to situate himself to his new surroundings, and before long, it was time for the new school year to begin.

"I'm off!" Netto called out to his mother as he exited his house while a holographic and miniature Rockman sat on his shoulder. He skated down the street of Central Town until the residential houses turned into larger skyscrapers and high-rises. It reminded him of Densan City, but bigger and busier. "Hey, Rockman, how much do you know about Cyber City?"

"Well, it's primarily an industrial city unlike Densan," Rockman responded. "They are constantly constructing new buildings every year. But other than that, I don't know much."

"Well, maybe they'll have a Chip Shop as big as Higure-san's!"

"AFTER you finish your first day of school."

* * *

And the first day of school it was. Many students were filling the city streets trying to get to their respective institutions. High schoolers, middle schoolers, and elementary schoolers alike were filling up sidewalks with the adults, crossing streets and chatting with each other.

Netto eventually arrived to his new school, Cyber City Academy. From the gates, the school seemed impressively sized. It wasn't as tall as its surrounding skyscrapers, but it was certainly bigger than Akihara Elementary. "I wonder what kind of school this is," Netto mused to himself.

"Cyber City Academy is actually one of the elite middle schools in the area," Rockman answered. "They take education very seriously. If it wasn't for your dad, you wouldn't have made it here on your own."

"Sh-shut up!" The boy frantically waved his arms in embarrassment. "I worked hard to get here myself, so I don't need you to tell me otherwise!"

"Right, right, sorry." With a chuckle, Rockman glided back into his respective Link PET EX. "Net Navis aren't allowed to be seen on the school premises, so I won't be able to use your PET's Holo-Navi function until after school. But I hear they have their own server for us, so you'll definitely be on your own."

As Netto entered the school's doors, he let out a droning sigh. "Thanks, MOM," he huffed. "Don't worry, I can handle myself."

"I wonder…ah, Netto-kun, don't forget to change your shoes here." Upon his Navi's instruction, Netto looked up at the rows of shoe lockers in front of him. "Mom did buy you a nicer pair, so you should-"

"Students are not allowed to wear anything outside of their school uniform, Mr. Bandanna." A voice came from behind Netto and startled him. The boy quickly turned to find a student with messy orange hair and drooping green eyes. He stood a few inches taller than Netto, and had the aura of a sort of authority. But the older boy stopped a bit. He looked at the emblem on Netto's bandanna. "Hm…hey, might you be…"

First day of school, and already in trouble, Netto thought to himself. "Sorry, I just moved here," he apologized as he reached for the back of his bandanna to untie it.

The older boy smiled and waved his hand passively. "Oh, you don't have to take it off. If anything, you can keep it around your neck. Just don't wear it like now while you are in the school building or in classes."

Netto stopped and looked at the older student. With a sigh of relief, he simply dropped his bandanna down to his neck, obscuring his uniform's collar. "Oh, you seem like an older student here. Where can I find the faculty office?"

The older student pointed to the stairs behind Netto. "The faculty office is on the second floor and to the right as you come up into the hallway. You look like a first year, so your classes are down here on the first floor." He then went to his shoe locker and replaced his sneakers with his school shoes. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine, Mr. Runner-Up." With a smile, he tapped Netto's shoulders and went up the stairs ahead of him. Netto turned around, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"He seems like a nice guy," Rockman commented from the PET.

"Yeah…but why did he call me Mr. Runner-Up?"

* * *

Now situated in his homeroom, Netto looked around at his classmates. Some were talking to others as if they were friends before now. Some were nervous and weren't talking to anyone. Netto felt like he was one of the latter group. He felt alone without his friends, or without Meiru. With his PET plugged into his desk, Rockman was not with him either. For the first time, Netto felt like he was being suffocated. How would his middle school life will pan out from here? Even if it was just the first day, how many days would go on like this?

The door slid open, and a red blur jumped into the room. "Let's…" yelled the blur as he landed at his podium, legs bent his arms pointed forward. He gradually stood straight and lifted his right hand to his face, point with his thumb and giving the students a big toothy grin. "MAH-HA~!" This sudden action and introduction startled the students. He had a curly pompadour hanging over his forehead, and the rest of his hair was tied into a ponytail. He looked like a gym teacher, wearing a predominantly red track suit with a noticeably muscular build. You could swear his teeth were glittering in his smile.

Netto as well as the other students were stunned. Mariko could never compare to this in terms of eccentricity. 'If only Rockman could see this,' he thought.

"Good morning, students, and welcome to your first day in Cyber City Academy." The teacher took his clipboard tightly in one hand and set it down on the podium. "My name is Gou Mahha. I will be your homeroom teacher this year. A fair warning, my teaching methods are strict. But if you keep up with the curriculum, then you will succeed beyond all expectations! Let's blaze down the long road at mach speed!"

Yeah, Mariko would never beat him in eccentricity.

* * *

The first day of class had ended, and the students began to pack up. As he thought, Netto hadn't made any friends or talked to anyone. For someone like him, who knew it would be hard to connect with people. Was it because Rockman wasn't with him? But no one else had their Navis on them the entire time, so it shouldn't be hard.

"Netto Hikari," called out Gou from the front, "please meet me at the faculty office. I want to talk to you for a bit."

Confused, Netto silently complied as he clipped his LINK PET EX onto its holder over his left bicep. Somehow he didn't think to retrieve Rockman from the server. But it should be fine, probably.

* * *

"Netto is sure taking a bit…" Rockman muttered to himself as he looked through the school's BBS board. A lot of the topics were from other Navis whose NetOps were new to the school. "Maybe I should leave a message as well?"

"Netto? As in the N1 Grand Prix Runner Up?" A random civilian Navi walked up to Rockman with intrigue. "He's a student here?!"

"You're Rockman, aren't you?" asked other Navi. "I've heard stories about your strength in NetBattles! Will you battle with me?"

Soon after, Rockman was surrounded by other Net Navis he had never met. Already he had become a celebrity. Many Navis shook his hand, others bombarded him with questions. Deep down he wanted Netto to jack him out as soon as possible. However, he picked up a strange set of words,

"That's weird. Mitsuki isn't responding to me."

"Why won't Kiriko answer me? Is she ignoring me?"

"Hey, you guys feelin' a little hot?"

As soon as he heard this, Rockman noticed a spark near those Navis from the corner of his eye. Immediately he pushed the crowd away from him and lunged for those three stray Navis.

"Look out!"

* * *

Netto sat across from Gou in the faculty office in the presence of the other teachers. However they were too absorbed in their work to take notice or care. Gou's personal desk could very well be a private office for them. "I noticed you weren't paying attention," Gou began. "You seem to be distracted. Not feeling your first day?"

"Ah…well," Netto stuttered as he scratched his cheek. How could he tell his new teacher that he wasn't used to his new environment yet? Especially with the school banning the active use of Net Navis during classes or on the school premises.

Before Netto could answer, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Leaning in, Gou smiled to his student. "I understand. Moving from a new city and immediately starting school is rough. But don't forget that in this day and age, your friends back home are just a call away." He then raised his other hand to a thumbs up. "But if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. Whether your grades are slipping, or you are feeling lost, you can come to me at mach speed."

Feeling the weight lifted from his shoulders, except for the weight of Gou's hand, Netto felt much better than this morning. Rockman could tell how he was feeling without him having to say it, but knowing that a new teacher was willing to listen anytime made him feel at home. "Thanks, Mr. Gou," Netto smiled.

"Make sure to keep up with your grades. You have homework due tomorrow." With a pat, Gou sent Netto on his way. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Thankful, Netto left the faculty room. As he closed the door, he didn't hear the lock beep and click. "Oh, I forgot to get Rockman. I should call him." He grabbed his PET from his upper arm and pressed a button. However, all that came up on the screen was static. "Huh?" Netto pressed the button some more, but the result was still the same. "Rockman? Hey, Rockman!" As he continued to call out for his Net Navi, he slowly unbuttoned the top button of his uniform. He was also beginning to sweat profusely. "This is weird…the school shouldn't be jamming communications if I'm near a wireless terminal." On instinct, he raised his arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead, but at that point he realized something important: it was abnormally hot for spring!

* * *

Rockman laid on the net floor with two of the three Navis under his arms. Behind them was a smoldering pile of ash data. The other Navis were in shock from the scene. Suddenly, someone yelled, "I can't log out!" This triggered various similar responses of fear and confusion.

Rockman got up from the two Navis. "Are you okay?" he asked them, and they nodded. "Good. You two be careful!" But wasn't there one more? He turned around to the crowd at the thought, but didn't see the third one. What he saw was a security Navi, one bearing the Cyber Academy sigil on its crest, towering over the third Navi. "You!" he roared at the Security Navi. But it did not reply. It turned to him menacingly, its hands glowing orange in heat. "Did…did you do this?!"

There was no response. Verbally, at least. Instead, the Navi placed his hands on the floor and muttered, "Flame Tower." From in front of him, a large tower of flames generated and rumbled towards Rockman. The other Navis began to evacuate as far as they could as Rockman stared down the Flame Tower.

"What will you do, Blue Bomber?"

In response, Rockman readied his Rock Buster, pointing it at the Flame Tower. Purple light shone through the Buster's nozzle, and the light grew bigger and bigger. "Charge Shot!" he roared and fired straight into the Flame Tower. In a large explosion, the Flame Tower dissipated, but the Security Navi jumped through the smoke and debris. In a single punch to the chest, Rockman was sent flying back to the other Navis. As he laid in a daze, his fingers traced his chest, only to find a mass of data that formed into what looked like a card. It also had the Cyber Academy's sigil on it.

"Head to the school's security network," the Security Navi added after all the silence. For a big burly-looking Navi, his voice sounded young. "As long as you have that program, you are free to battle within the school's networks, as well as set up an emergency link with your Net Op during lockdown period such as now." He turned to Rockman, his robotic face glitching to something more human. All of a sudden, he bore golden eyes and a toothy grin compared to simple lights for eyes and an armored mouthpiece. "Better get going, Net Saver."

"How did you…" Before Rockman could finish, the "Security Navi" logged out.

* * *

"Rockman! Hey, Rockman!" Netto continued calling into his Link PET EX. Even his Navi's virtual body wasn't appearing. The sweat dripped down Netto's chin as he began to breathe a little more heavily. "What's going on?"

"Hey! Is anybody out there?!" yelled a voice inside the faculty office behind him. Netto turned around to the door and reached for the handle. "Whatever you do, don't try to open this door!"

"What?!" It was too late. The door's handle seared Netto's bare hand, and he leapt back and cried out in pain. "M-Mr. Mahha! Are you okay?!"

On the otherside of the door, Gou, still in his gym suit, leaned against the door's window panel. "The school's security system has been hacked, as well as its heater system. Everyone here has been locked in, and we are being boiled alive!"

Netto couldn't believe what he had heard, but it explained why Rockman wasn't replying. Did something happen inside the school's net? Is Rockman okay? "Mr. Mahha, what should I do?"

"Get out of here! Find the other students and get them out quickly!"

The boy hesitated, but then he looked at his PET. Rockman still wasn't back, but he would laugh at Netto if he chose to run away. "No can do, Mr. Mahha! It's my duty to end this crisis whenever I'm on the scene! After all…" Even though he knew his teacher couldn't see it, Netto raised his PET to reveal his Net Saver badge. "…I'm a certified Net Saver. My job is to protect all of you! Now what should I do?!"

A Net Saver. Gou couldn't believe his ears. His own student was working with the police at such a young age. With newfound confidence, Gou smiled. "Head to the Security Room on the upper floor. If you can somehow log in your Navi, you can find the cause of this and end it at mach speed!"

"Got it! Try not to get roasted in there!" Netto called out and headed to the nearest stairs. Even without Rockman, he had to do something.

"…-kun…-to-kun…Netto-kun!"

A voice came out Netto's left arm. "Rockman?!" Netto stopped midway on the stairs. "Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"There's no time to explain. I'm heading to the school's security network now. Can you get to the Security Room and provide assistance?...I think we are about to have some trouble."

His first day of school, and already Netto didn't understand what was going on. A Cyber terrorist attack? World Three? Maybe Nebula? Who knew, but running away wasn't in Netto's dictionary. "Already on it," he grinned as he continued sprinting up the stairs. "You be careful! I'll meet you there soon!"

* * *

"Got it," Rockman replied as he began to enter the Security Network. Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire! The place was crawling with viruses. "That's a lot of Viruses…" Rockman thought as he readied his Rock Buster. "But no time to talk! Battle routine, set!"

The first wave of Viruses attacked, starting with disembodied heads with boxing glove-like hands on their sides flying towards him. They were easily taken down in just a few blasts. Just when he thought he was safe, Rockman looked below him to find the spot he was standing on glowing orange. Immediately he jumped away before the floor exploded in flames. Ahead of him was a candle-like Virus. Quickly, he shot out its flame, and then its body, proceeding to do the same with the other iterations of the virus.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar. He looked above to find a large flaming Dragon hurtling towards him. It opened its mouth and breathed fire that began to incinerate the ground below it. Rockman jumped high into the air and charged up his Rock Buster. But instead of aiming at the Dragon, he fired at a pot a ways behind it. The pot shattered, dissipated the flaming Dragon in the process.

The network was still on fire, but the Viruses were deleted for the most part. This wasn't the end, however, and he knew it. "Show yourself!"

There was nothing but silence accompanied by the roaring of the flames. Suddenly, a very…obnoxious laugh filled the air. "Kyohohohoho!" The air got hot. Rockman felt the searing heat come from behind him. As he shielded his face from the embers, he saw a fireball come at him. The fireball exploded on impact, sending him flying. "A little hot under the weather, are we?" Standing before him a black and red Navi. His upper-body looked like that of a heater, with large red shoulders. His face was black with a single red line on his face that formed a sort of grin.

"Wh-who are you?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Kyohohohohohoho!" The obnoxious Navi laughed again. "Who am I is of no concern for someone who's about to be deleted! As for why…" The embers began to form in front of him, spinning like a little dust hurricane. The "dust hurricane" grew bigger and bigger, eventually engulfing the Navi in flames. "…that's top secret, yet obvious. So burn! Blast Hurricane!"

* * *

Netto finally reached the security room. Using his school jacket to cover his hands, he tried to slide the door open. Of course, the door was locked. Looking to the side, Netto found a fire extinguisher and immediately slammed it on the door's handle panel, hoping to break the electronic lock. After much whacking and slamming, the door's lock sparked and clicked, and the boy slid the door open. He felt a blast of hot air blow against his body. "Woah!" he gasped and shielded his face. Once it cooled down, he ran into the Security Room and pointed his Link PET EX at the nearby computer console. An infrared beam shot into the computer. "I'm coming, Rockman!"

* * *

"Guuuaaaagh!" Rockman flew back and slammed against the wall, his body burnt and smoking.

"Kyohohohoho!" The red Navi walked towards the fallen fighter. "This is the rumored Navi that defeated World Three? That beat Grave? That toppled Nebula? That destroyed the Cybeasts?! Rumor mill's a little misleading, isn't it? I was under the impression he was going to be stronger than this." With a shrug, he picked up Rockman by the helmet to eye level, placing his hand on his chest. "Well, if there is any consolation, here's a little lesson for you. If you can't stand the heat, then get out of the kitchen." His free hand began to glow on Rockman's chest as he laughed obnoxiously once more.

"Battle chip! Sword! Slot-in!"

Rockman's eyes flashed open, and his Rock Buster turned into a long, blue sword. "What?!" Before the Navi could react, the arm holding Rockman's helmet was immediately cut off. Bits of data flowed out of his limb as he stepped back in pain. "You little rat! I'll incinerate you!"

The Blue Navi jumped back with a grin. "You're just blowing a lot of hot air. Though, you took a bit longer than usual, Netto-kun."

Outside, Netto was sweating and breathing heavily, with two more Chips in his fingers. "Give it a rest, Rockman, and show this guy who's boss!" He then raised the chips to the side of the PET. "Battle Chip! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Slot-in!"

Rockman's Sword arm began to glow and formed back into his regular arm. However, a long glowing purple sword shot out from the palm of his hand. Gripping the "hilt" of the sword firmly, Rockman glared at the red Navi. "Program Advance! Dream Sword!" With a single step, Rockman shot to the Red navi and slashed at him.

"Kyo-noooo!" the red navi exclaimed as he jumped back just in time. However, more of his right arm as well as some of his left had been amputated. "You wretch! You've made an enemy today, I swear it! Let this be a lesson for you, Rockman! I won't be your only nightmare from here on!" With his final words, the Navi logged out.

Rockman let out a sigh as his Dream Sword dissipated. The Net around him began to deflame, signifying the end of the Navi's presence. Outside, Netto could feel the air conditioner switch to cool air immediately and forcefully. "Are you okay, Netto-kun?"

"Yeah…" Netto sighed, sprawled out on the security room floor and soaked in his sweat. "Let me just…lie here on the cold floor for a bit longer…"

* * *

Outside the school, the students all mumbled worriedly about the state of the school. Never had they had an incident like this. All the other teachers that made it out were trying to calm the student body.

"Vice-president!" called one of the students to a taller, orange-haired boy. "It seems there were some teachers still inside. And…there's one more student as well."

"Ah, it's fine, don't worry about him." The "vice-president" waved his hand with a smile. "I'm sure he made it out in time. After all, he is special."

"Special, sir?"

All of a sudden, the Security Navi appeared on the boy's shoulders, his face still glitching. "Mamoru-kun, let's go. It's my turn now."

"Well, classes ARE over for the day, and dad will be a bit busy with this incident. So I guess I have time before I head home." The boy named Mamoru smiled to his fellow classmate and waved. "If you do see him, tell him to go to Main Street. Ah, but don't tell him about me yet; it'll ruin the surprise."

"S…Surprise, sir?"

Mamoru slung his school bag over his shoulder, humming to himself joyfully.

"It was a minor setback, but still going according to plan. So…entertain me a little more, Mr. Runner-Up. No…"

Netto Hikari, Net Saver.


End file.
